Hard Enough Life?
by sunspotmisery
Summary: What happens when a tough girl meets her match? Tsukasa's mother has decided to make her son face some reality to improve his attitude. Will he be able to handle it? Will everyone else? Violence will enhance as story progresses so be warned. R
1. The New Kid Meets and Greets

I don't own these Characters or the names of the places or things used… or well pretty much everything I don't own… I just make them all dance to my imaginations tune.

It's my first FanFic so please be nice and helpful.

Chapter one: The New Kid Meets and Greets

The New Kid, a title no one ever wishes to possess if avoidable. Tsukushi Makino was not as fortunate as she took in the sight of her new school. It was overly extravagant and just screamed richie-rich.

'How big does this place need to be? It's not even comparable to North Senior High.' Tsukushi contemplated as she scanned her map.

Kush's transfer from the public North H.S. did not sit well with her, or anyone except her mother. She was poor, and from the wrong side of the tracks. Eitoku was a very elite High School, tailoring to the needs of the wealthy youth of the city. Her mother, Chieko Makino, suffered from delusions of grandeur that were often hard for Kush to take. Her father, Yasukichi Makino,was an out of work bum who had serious problem with his temper that was heightened by excessive drinking. Kush found herself on the wrong end of his wrath more times than she cared to remember. But Kush was not the only one to suffer at her father's hand. Her younger brother Susumu also dodged the bullets of insults and beatings. Just pleasing her family was a Herculean effort. But now she finally did it, she had the grades to nab up one of the coveted scholarships to Eitoku High. It took her three years to get this position and took more effort to keep a clean record for that long. Violence begets violence is such a true statement. Tsukushi Makino, aka the Weed, had problems staying out of fights. She took her personal problems to the streets, though she worked hard enough at not getting caught.

Enraptured in her thoughts Kush accidentally brushed the shoulders with another girl as she turned another hallway corner. Mumbling a somewhat recognizable apology Kush turned to leave.

"What the Hell? Watch it, Bitch!" Yuriko Asai snapped. Tsukushi turned back once again to face this girl. She was a bit shocked at the harsh tone that was used to address her. It was not as if she had knocked the girl down or even hurt her in the least. So what was with this hostility?

"Sorry." Kush said in a more pounced way this time. Not wanting a fight her first hour of her first day.

"You think that's good enough?" Yuriko sneered. Asai had appraised Tsukushi's look and found no signs of wealth about the girl, giving her full right to lay into her as much as she wished.

"My goodness, they sure are lowering the standards to get in I see." Asai's friend Eriko Ayuhara commented.

"Yeah, unless the 'trailer-park trash' look is in." Minako Yamano laughed. She was obviously bitch number three in their little group.

"I am not trailer trash! And I don't dress trashy at all!" Makino bellowed back. She's knot one to sit back and take it, her temper was far too explosive to allow that. Her look consisted of black baggy-legged cargos that fit well around her waist and allowed free movement in the legs. Her T-shirt was dark blue and fit well on her slim figure the words 'Soccer kicks ASS' was written across the chest and 'Your Ass' was written on the back. Her hair was limp and not done in any fashion style. It was normal clothes, but compared to the Gucci tops and mini's that these girls were displaying I guess she looked underdressed.

"She's right," Asai stated. "She sports more of the Hobo ensemble if you ask me." That resulted in another wave of laughter off her companions. Then not waiting for Tsukushi's comeback they departed noses in the air and giggling like, well, the school girls that they are.

Looking about Kush noted some students were laughing at her and others were gawking at her appearance.

'I knew I'd stick out, but I didn't expect the circus freak treatment.' Kush sighed mentally as she once again continued her trek to class.

Noon

She struggled all morning to find each room. At each turn she made she found unfriendly faces waiting to glare at her, it would be like wishing for the moon to expect someone would help her out.

'Thank God for lunch time.' Kush thought as she went up to the lunch lady. Flashing her student ID she was handed the free lunch special that was available due to her financial status. It was a basic cafeteria lunch. (chicken, potatoes, creamed corn, milk, pudding cup) Nothing really wrong with it unless compared to the other meals served. Rich foods of all kinds were available for purchase. Foods Makino has never experienced and as life has shown her, she never would. Taking her meager tray she headed towards the tables. Scanning the room before she mentally scolded herself. She knew she would not recognize anyone but it was a force of habit to look before moving to an empty table.

Her table choice was her down fall. As many know students tend to migrate in repetitive patterns with or without instructions to do so. Seating charts in class or without students always tent to sit in the same spot day after day; even tendencies to be pretty territorial over said spot. Tsukushi had no idea that her new lunch table was marked by the very territorial F4.

Digging into her lunch Kush tried her hardest to ignore the stares she received from her fellow students. People had stared at her all day so she didn't think anything about it now. Not even hearing the whispers that wafted the cafeteria.

"How could she?"

"She's nuts!"

"She's so dead…"

"The F4 table, she's disgracing it…"

Makino was even completely oblivious to the sudden hush that filled the room with the approach of the infamous F4.

F4 with food trays in hand stalked up to their table and simultaneously slammed down their things, startling the wits out of Kush. Looking up in a daze she first locked eyes with Rui Hanazawa the quite and emotionless member of the F4. He was directly across the table from her. She then drifted her eyes to her left noticing the dashing looking playboy Soujirou Nishikado. Soujirou was giving her a what-the-fuck look that held in some amusement. Turning her head once again she noted Akira Mimasaka who also held amusement in his eyes as he sized her up in a glance. Pretty boys the lot of them. Lastly she lifted her head directly up behind her stood Tsukasa Doumyouji with a very pissed off fuming aura about him.

"What the Hell do you think your do'n!" Tsukasa Bellowed down at Tsukushi. "This is the F4's table."

Staring at this tall, well built, handsome, angered, young man Tsukushi smirked before replying "Eat'n."

This only irritated Doumyouji even more. "Get out of my seat!" he growled. Tsukasa leaded over her even more making himself look even more menacing and powerful by dwarfing her in her seat.

"Geeze, FE-FI-FO-FUM what beanstalk did you fall from?" was her only reply. The playboys Soujirou and Akira muffled their laughter at Tsukasa's stunned expression. His face reddened with anger and humiliation before he slapped Tsukushi's lunch to the floor.

"Hey! I was still eating that!" she yelled.

"Not anymore. Now you have no need to be at this table." He replied with a deadly angered stare.

Kush shot out of her seat, fists at her hips glaring with just as much hate as Tsukasa.

"ASS!" she shot back. Turning back to the table she grabbed Soujirou's juice box and Akira's cookie before turning to leave.

"Hey," Akira complained, "why my food? Tsukasa is the one yelling." Makino didn't reply verbally she just looked at Akira before nodding and smacked Tsukasa's lunch tray to the floor next to her own. She then proceeded in exiting.

Tsukasa was so pissed he couldn't speak, till the cafeteria started to buzz with gossip. Flinging his gaze across the room he shouted, "You want to die?" Everyone shut up.

"That wasn't boring." Rui stated.

"You only say that cause she did nothing to your lunch."

"Buy more." Rui replied with a partial yawn. He then sat down with no more comments.

"She needs a red tag." Tsukasa growled.

"Yeah I agree. I mean she took my cookie after all." Akira piped up. Soujirou gave him a whatever look. "But it was chocolate chunk." He pouted.

"I want her name." Tsukasa mumbled.

"Makino, Tsukushi Makino." The F4 looked up to see Yuriko Asai smirking. "And if you need any help getting her you just have to ask 'Kasa-darling." She smiled as big as a birthday clown and bated her eyes at the four dashing young men.

"Don't call me that, EVER!"

"Sorry…" she murmured. Knowing she crossed the line.

"Feh, if sorry was useful what are police for?"

With that remark she retreated in a very submissive fashion.

"Makino huh? This could be fun."

After School

'God that sucked a duck' Kush groaned slightly as she exited the public bus. She still had a few blocks to walk before she was home. Even the bus system didn't travel too far into this area.

Broken glass glittered in the afternoon sun lightly illuminating the sidewalk before her. Graffiti decoratively signified that she was once again on the north side of the train tracks. The local gang symbols marked the territory as off limits to outsiders. And exiting the alley dead ahead of her was several young hoodlums; tattooed, pierced, and dyed hair gave each a unique and thuggish look. Kush never faltered in her step as she neared them.

"Well, well, well. Looky what we got here."

"Hey Kush."

Silence greeted them as Tsukushi made no attempt to acknowledge them.

"What? You think your above your old cronies now? That richie-rich school gone to your head in the course of a day?" The young man was now blocking her path preventing her from walking by.

"Now we just want a little chat Kush. Come on…" He never finished that sentence as she tossed her book bag into his arms and kicked him full in the abdomen. She then did a speedy roundhouse kick slamming him to the pavement. Glaring daggers at the remaining thugs she bends down to pick up her book bag.

"I am 'The Weed' never forget that! I know who I am so should you!"

"Yeah… sure." They all nodded heads in agreement.

"Now I'll see ya all when I see ya. Is that clear?" she spat.

"Crystal."


	2. Daddy's Love

Still don't own anything. Not characters, places, or things. Just making them fit my imagination. Please Review. …otherwise how do I know you liked or disliked it so far. This is still just setting up background.

Chapter Two: Daddy's Love

Even before entering her family's small apartment Tsukushi Makino knew there was trouble. By God she could hear it two blocks away. Her dad was obviously drunk once again and was on one of his horrid little rampages. Sucking in a deep breath of air for courage she turned the handle and walked into the pits of hell.

"Where the fuck have you been you little bitch?" Was her father's loving greeting to his only daughter.

"I was in school daddy." She said in a passive tone that was so unlike her tough girl mode. She knew she needed to calm him down and needed for him not to take a great interest in her. She learned from experience you don't argue. Arguing made the punishment longer and more forceful.

"Like Hell you were in school. Your thirty minutes late, you lying slut."

"It takes longer now that I school across the tracks." She said in a calm and soft voice. She still hoped there was a way to make him see reason.

"Don't you tell me what's what. You punk little brats are always thinking you know best. Well I'll show you what's best." He was now growling this in her face. She could smell the beer on his breath and she knew he would see no reason for hours.

"I… I need to get ready for work." She stammered only thinking of fleeing now.

"Is that a remark that I can't take care of my family? That I can't provide for my own family. You think because that Snob High accepted you that you are now above your own father! You think so, don't you? Answer me when I'm speaking to you… I said answer me."

"NO! Of course not!" she cried. Too late he already took a swing at her. His fist smashed into her gut making her crumple and wheeze. But that was far from the end he now was bashing his fists down on her back even after she fell on the floor. Kicking her a few more time he walked off into the living room shouting for Susumu to get him another beer. Her brother passed her to enter the small kitchen and reemerged with the beer shooting his sister a sympatric glance he hustled out to the living room before their father came looking for him.

Tsukushi's mother now walked to her and helped her to her feet.

"Now Kush, honey you know better than to take on your father when he's not feeling well. Hurry up and put your stuff in your room and get ready for work. You can have a sandwich to take with you on your way." She then disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner.

'Yeah, my fault. It was my fault. I know better.' She thought to herself as she changed into her work clothes. White button up shirt, black pants. Her pants hid the bruises on her legs that were results of frequent kicks she got from her father when he was 'not feeling well'. Running out the door with only the briefest pause to take the sandwich from her mother she was now on her way to work.

Café

Tsukushi was busing her table as her best-friend, Yuki Matsuoka, came into work.

"Hey, Yuki."

"Hey, Kush. How was your first day at your new school?"

"Freak'n Hell. They treat me like I've got a disease that will spread if they smile and introduce themselves to me." Her tone breathed out all her frustrations.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I miss going to school with you. It feels like everything is changing around us and we are powerless to stop it." Yuki's words were kind but sad toned.

The girls walked into the back kitchen to check if Mario had any orders up. Kush grabbed the grilled chicken Caesar Salad that went to table 4, while Yuki nabbed up the prime rib combo for table 3.

"So talk to me." Yuki said after they were back behind the counter waiting for more things to do.

"Hmm… ok. Did you know that Caesar Salad was invented in about 1903 by Giacomo Junia." Kush said with a lopsided grin.

"And why do I want to know this? And why do you?"

"Oh come on. Who wouldn't? Giacomo Junia was an Italian cook in Chicago. But it is sometimes falsely stated that Caesar Salad was invented in Tijuana, Mexico during the prohibition period because they believe that it was to honor Caesar Cardini, but in reality Giacomo called it Caesar Salad after Julius Caesar…"

"STOP… just stop." Yuki loathed the idea of being given a history lesson at work. Tsukushi playfully shook Yuki by the shoulders to ride the abominated look from her face.

"I'm just teasing. Sheesh, don't be so serious all the time Yuki."

Sighing for drama Yuki placed her hands on the sides of Tsukushi's face before replying.

"I want to know about you, not what you know. Man, it's obvious to me why you were given that scholarship to Eitoku. I am a bit selfish I know, when I say that I want things back the way they were. I'm lonely without you, Kush."

"Has someone been picking on you!" she hissed. "Tell me and I swear…"

"No, no. Nothing like that. It's worse actually. I've been made Hall Monitor."

"What?" Tsukushi couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's misfortune. If it had been serious she would have moved Heaven and Hell to save her, but this was too funny.

To bad for the girls conversation had to stop for the dinner crowd had arrived.

That Night

Luck for Makino her dad had passed out long before she came home. She was finishing up her homework as she pondered some of the things Yuki had said.

"…_everything is changing around us and we are powerless to stop it…"_

"…_I want things back the way they were. I'm lonely without you, Kush"_

'She's right things are changing and I can't stop them. But man-alive, do I wish I could turn things back to how they use to be.'

Tsukushi glanced at the clock. It was pretty late. 'Well I better get some sleep if I'm to face another day at Eitoku.' She thought as sleep drifted over her.

School

Tsukushi's day had started out bad and slowly got worse. Her father had thrown a shoe at her back as she took off that morning. Apparently her alarm clock had woken him up from a good dream. When arriving at school she was bumped into by nearly everyone. At first she didn't think much of it, till a guy crossed the hall for the sole purpose of smacking into her.

She once again stood out like an old boot on top of a pile of gold coins. She was wearing carpenter jeans and a plain brown T-shirt. This morning she had been a little subconscious at wearing a T-shirt because of the new bruises on her arms. However the idea of someone seeing and questioning it quickly flew south when it became abundantly apparent no one gave a shit about her well being.

Her locker was the only thing that held a clue as to what the hell was going on. She discovered a Red Tag inside. It clearly read F4 on it. She had become aware that the F4 held great power in this school. They were the richest and best looking guys in the region. And the leader of their little elite gang was none other than Tsukasa Doumyouji, Mr. Lunch Destroyer himself.

'Those fuckers…' her thoughts were cut off as a bucket of cold water was poured over her head.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as loud as possible. "You ass-holes!" Tsukushi leapt into action kicking the living snot out of the small crowd that tormented her. Boys and girls alike took hits as she unleashed the Hell-Cat within. Bloody knuckles and broken noses. Tsukushi Makino ceased to be Kush and became her alternate self. She was 'The Weed', and she was unstoppable. Many started to run when they realized that she wasn't a cakewalk. The Weed grabbed one guy's hair and she put gravity into full use pulling his head down as she allowed her body to drop and roll on the ground. He screamed as if being scalped. The Weed's next victim was a blonde girl with a hoochie-mama clothing style on. The Weed let her boot slam into the blonde's chest. Knocking her into the lockers behind her. Not satisfied she pulled the disoriented young lady to her feet and screamed in her face.

"Who the Hell sent you!" The Weed's eyes were filled with dark pools of malice. The girl was scared out of her mind.

"F4." She squeaked. She then was knocked out by a fist to the face.

Looking around at her small scene of chaos she allowed an ecstatic smirk to grace her face. It always felt good to kick the shit out of those you despise. The adrenaline was still kicking around her system and her vindictive nature would not stop here.

'F4 huh? Come out; come out where ever you are.' She thought while gingerly stroking the red tag in between her fingers.

Front Lawn of Eitoku

The curly headed Tsukasa Doumyouji was propped up under a tree with his three best friends sitting around him. Rui Hanazawa was nodding off in the shade. Akira Mimasaka was telling his fellow playboy Soujirou Nishikado about his new woman. A pretty lecherously lewd conversation was in deep debate between the two, and was emphasized by hand gestures. This was all becoming extremely boring to Tsukasa.

"Hey, how do you think that Makino girl is fairing?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why so interested Kasa? You know how it all works we tag and the school gets rid of them. What are you crushing on her?" Soujirou said with a playful nudge to Tsukasa's ribs.

"What the Hell?" he asked as a huge blush formed on his cheeks, "I don't know what you're talking about Soujirou. I'm just bored."

"Oh come on Tsukasa, you're saying that that little spite fire of a girl didn't tickle your fancy at all?" he pushed the issue farther.

"Yeah, she was so much like you I thought we ran into your female self." Akira added.

"I'm not like her!"

"Well she didn't look like you but heck she was cute." Akira continued.

"Oh yeah definitely she had a style all her own. I loved the part where she was referring to you as if you were a giant." Soujirou snickered. By now Tsukasa had turned five different shades of red; each at a moment of anger, or humiliation.

"You all call yourselves my friends? Rui is the only one I can count on right now." They all look over at Rui. He was deep in sleep.

"Face it Tsukasa all this rage of yours is just pent up sexual frustration. And if Rui was awake he'd agree with us." Tsukasa by now had tackled Soujirou trying to get him to shut up. No one saw a small wet figure come up till it was too late.


	3. Hook, Line, and Sinker

AN: Sorry for the extreme long delay in an update… I'd get into all of it but well it's life in general well maybe not so general but life none the less. Still don't own a thing. But I have realized I have somewhat place Tsukushi in my old neighborhood (with some differences) so obviously I'm not thinking about Japan while I write. Hope no one minds. Oh and after rereading my past entries sorry for so many errors there will most likely be errors in the up coming chapters as well but when I'm done maybe I'll have time to go back and change them. I write these on my breaks which are short to begin with so my new up dating may be space out again but not as long I hope.

Chapter Three: Hook, Line, and Sinker

Drenched and pissed Tsukushi hunted down the F4. It wasn't hard to spot them.

'What are they doing, wrestling in the front of the school?' She stared at the curly head man and let the anger move her body the same way music just moves some people. Pure instinct. "Tsukasa Doumyouji you jerk!" She launched herself on top of the dog pile. Shock, luck and adrenaline gave her what she needed to pin Tsukasa down on the lawn by his neck. Unfortunately for Soujirou he was trampled by the wild girl in the process.

Reality slowly crept back up on Tsukasa as he realized he's on his back in public with a girl straddling his chest with her hands in a firm choke hold on his neck. He flipped them so now she was under him and she was forced to move her hands from his neck to his shoulders to prevent his toned mass from crushing her.

"Get off you brute!"

"Shut up!"

"I said get off." With that she gave him her right hook to the jaw. Her plan however back fired and he collapsed on top of her.

"Oomph!"

"Woo-hoo, way to go Tsukasa. Do'n it on school property." Akira grinned.

"Please get off. Your squishing the crap out of me." Hating the pleading tone in her own voice there was really little she could do under his strength, and weight. Tsukasa finally rolled to his side allowing Tsukushi to squirm away from him. Taking one last look at Tsukasa she bolted to her feet and ran.

Tsukasa still laid there looking at the sky, a dazed spark shining in his eyes. It seemed a puny girl from the slums just peaked his interest. For the first time in his life he had the possibility of an equal.

Girls' Restroom

Locked in a stall Tsukushi continually shook her head back and forth, hands over her eyes trying to figure out what just happened.

'Why aren't I mad anymore? I hardly got him back, if I can even count that at all.' Tsukushi dropped her hands into her lap and blew a puff of air into the strands of hair dangling in front of her eyes. "Stupid Tsukasa, stupid Eitoku High, stupid everyone." She mumbled to herself. Just then there was a knock on the stall door.

"Miss Makino?"

"Uh, yeah…?"

"You're wanted in the Principal's office."

"Oh, ok." Racking her fingers through her semi damp hair she straightened herself up and left the bathroom.

Principal's office

"I've had a number of students track through here in the last half hour, Miss Makino. And they all tell me the same story about how you attacked them in the hallway. Is that true?"

"Yes, sir. But there was-."

"I'm sorry young lady. This institution has standards that everyone is expected to up hold. We produce ladies and gentlemen of class and a certain social standing. Our reputation is not only based in scholastic averages and quality education which is to be expected. We also boast of our social propriety. I'm sorry to inform you that this behavior is unacceptable and I am left with no choice but to withdraw your scholarship. I'm sure that academically you could have made a fine addition to our school. But social graces my dear child, social graces count just as high in life. Remember that and perhaps your time with us was not a total loss. I'm sorry, go clean out your locker."

"Yes, sir." Head hung low she left to attend to her things. 'Defeated, me? I can't believe this I lost' Tsukushi mulled it over in her head and had to bite the inside of her cheeks to keep the tears at bay. 'What will I tell my family?'

Noon

The F4 strutted into the cafeteria looking like supermodels on the runway. Girls squealed, boys stood at attention, and everyone openly gawked at the F4. The regular routine.

Tsukasa's eyes traveled from one side of the cafeteria to the other. Not seeing anyone really but the girls squealed louder.

'Damn it, where is she?' he thought.

"Where's Makino?" Akira asked a random girl.

The girl turned beet red at the attention smiling shyly she replied. "Oh, she's gone. The school kicked her out already." Instantly she found herself on the floor.

"Kasa, don't bully cute girls." Akira scolded. Soujirou shook his head in non-approval. And Rui did not bat a lash at the out burst.

"Shut up." Tsukasa then turned to leave with people flinging themselves out of his way.

Evening

Eitoku had been rocked by the violent temper of Tsukasa. Nothing calmed him down. Students and teachers alike got a taste of his strength. Class was even let out early because of it. Word reached out and landed in the lap of Kaede Doumyouji.

"Nishida, I can't have the heir of the Doumyouji Zaibatsu running wild throughout the ranks of future CEOs. Being on the top only lasts as long as one works at it. I can't risk having Tsukasa getting the Doumyouji Corporation black balled, because of his peers.

"Has the madam considered sending Tsukasa else where to complete his education?"

"Everywhere would be the same I'm afraid. Unless I send him among the riff-raff." Kaede paused, her right hand still in mid-dramatic wave. 'That might not be a bad idea.' She contemplated. Nishida knew the Director was about to make a crucial decision, she always did when she tapped her pen across her lips. 'He's showed no signs of interest in anyone outside his intimate circle of friends. I feel it is safe to enter him in less than desirable surroundings. At least the damages he will cause shall be cheaper and easier to hush up. Yes, my decision is final.' She thought. "Nishida, enroll Tsukasa in a low profile public school. Have his credits transferred back to Eitoku, so he will still graduate among his peers." No one would question her with such authority in her voice.

"Right away, madam."

"Inform Tsukasa the instant he gets home. I'll be heading back to New York in an hour. See to all the arrangements."

"Yes, madam. Consider it done." With a bow he left to attend to the matter.


	4. Personal Attachments

Chapter Four: Personal Attachments

Tsukasa came home hands and clothes contained the smattering remains of beatings he had dolt out all afternoon. He retired to his chambers only to find files spread across his bed in an obvious attempt for his attention.

"Spineless cowards." He mumbled to himself. No one likes to be the bearer of any type of news to Tsukasa when he was in a bad mood. Bad news would just be suicidal. The servants generally took the cowards' way out in these circumstances.

The information was a dictated letter from his mother's office in New York. In a blatant way the dictation kept Tsukasa from getting a personal attachment to his mother. She always found new ways of showing how little she cared for the boy himself and transparently displayed her affection for the company. Tsukasa was nothing more to that woman than an essential future cog in the Doumyouji Zaibatsu. The letter let Tsukasa know in a business like fashion of his mother's new decisions for his education. The rest of the information dealt in credit transference, new school information, and his new class schedule. No mention of her departure that afternoon; not that it mattered seeing as she conversed with him as little as possible during her visit.

"What the Hell!" He threw a lamp at his door. He picked up his phone and punched in Akira's number automatically. Akira was always the one every F4 member went to with problems, or for advice. They teased him occasionally for being old lady like but in the end they always turned to him first.

'No way am I going.' He thought.

"Oi, Kasa. Feeling better?" chirped an overly hopeful Akira.

"Of course not! The old hag is torching me."

"Ah… I think you mean torturing." Akira groaned.

"Shut up and be helpful will you!"

"I'm always helpful. So what she doing now?"

"She has the nerve to pull me outta Eitoku and enter me in some poor people's school called North. It's unbelievable. Me the heir to the Doumyouji Zaibatsu schooling among the little people." Tsukasa was pacing his room making wild gestures as he droned on.

"Did you say North?"

"Yeah, aren't you listening to me, you idiot?" Tsukasa heard nothing but laughter on the phone and some murmured whispers. That in itself let Tsukasa know that at the minimum Soujirou was with Akira. It was all ways difficult to determine if Rui was in the room or not. With or without Rui silence is silent.

"Oh man, Tsukasa are you sure you don't want to got there for some reason?"

"Of course not, idiot! What's wrong with you?"

"Well after you huffed out on us earlier today. Soujirou and I asked around and learned that Makino went back to her old school. Here's the kicker, her old school just happens to be North Senior High."

Tsukasa sucked in a breath so fast he nearly choked. "Ahem… Why would I care about that poor girl?" Tsukasa turned pink while spinning it over in his mind. All of a sudden all the reasons he had not to attend North just didn't matter, or at least didn't compare to the one solid benefit. Tsukasa's decision was just as final as his mother's had been. "The F4 will go to common school."

"Tsukasa it's called public school. And why do WE have to go with you? I mean none of our parents have turned psycho. It's totally beneath us."

"BECAUSE WE ARE THE F4!"

But public? We have an image to up hold."

"Akira…" the ice on Tsukasa's voice might as well have been physical because Akira shivered from its shear intensity.

"Ok, ok chill. We're in. Man-alive, Tsukasa, you need to watch that temper or you'll always scare the girls off."

"Feh, it hasn't worked so far." That lightened the mood and let the conversation end on a pleasant note.

Tsukasa set his phone down and tossed the files on his desk. His eyes lit upon the photos that decorated the top. His sister and him skiing in the Swiss Alps, and others pictures of them together at different sights around the world. He had fond memories looking at the shots of them in Paris, and the Great Wall, London, Greece, New York, and he knew there were others in his sister's wing of the mansion. On the desk lay other photos of him with the F4. Young and as carefree as they had ever gotten. What lacked from his collage was his parents. If he wanted to see them he could go down to the gallery. He knew there were some masterfully done paintings of them in there.

"Who cares?" he whispered into the emptiness of his room. Silence answered back, but he was used to it. Self-pity is a hard thing to shake once you start down that path, and Tsukasa worked hard to fight the burning behind his eyes. There was such a hole inside him and try as he might he just couldn't fill it. As much as he wanted to blame his mother he knew his father was just as guilty. When his sister was married off and shipped off to L.A. it made the hole inside numb. Maybe numb was better, but maybe not. He hurt others so he wouldn't be the only one in pain. Apart of him was alive again in the mists of a heated fight.

"I hate them…" he mumbled. His eyes drifted shut against the building pressure. Turning he flopped down on his bed. Now with his eyes closed he envisioned a different pair of eyes. These ones were big doe eyes that had stared at him with frustration and determination. An equal in will, and a fiery spirit. The tightness in his chest relaxed allowing him to breath easy.

"Makino…" Tsukasa sighed as sleep wafted over him.


	5. Wrong Side of the Tracks

AN: Just a reminder that I don't own anything characters, places, etc.

Ok everyone thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like it. If you have suggestions or questions feel free to share.

I had this idea in my head originally for Tsukasa to be in public school. Then I realized I had named the school after the one near where I grew up it was a junior high however so I guess I just warped my childhood neighborhood a little and gave it to Tsukushi. By the way everything I grew up around had north in the title so I hope to use that in the story too. And I do mean everything was north… I even lived on North street, LOL.

* * *

Chapter Five: Wrong Side of the Tracks

Northway Complex (Tsukushi's apartment) the next morning

Tsukushi barely could move, but she forced it. Dressing was beyond painful. She nearly gave up twice. She was already late for her first day back at North Senior High. The spirit was willing, but the flesh was so weak.

Last night was a nightmare. Tsukushi had put off going home till late that evening. She used up the time by going to the library and doing catch-up homework for North. She knew she did way too much but better ahead than dragging behind the other students. It didn't eat up enough time however, so she mostly patrolled her territory. Well at least it had been her territory. She learned that Cockroach had wasted no time in taking over the blocks the Weed protected. The distance she had been forced to travel to attend Eitoku made it impossible for her to defend her area from a take over. This seemed one more problem awaiting her less than triumphant return to North and the northern end of the tracks. She didn't work again till the weekend so she eventually was forced to return home. The music she faced was the kind you dread to dance too.

She glanced once more into the mirror before heading out. The main damage was concealed as best as possible. It was a testament to how less than thrilled her parents were with her expulsion from Eitoku.

"Late, late… Damn, I'm really late." Tsukushi chanted in her head. She picked up her pace dodging animal waste that no one bothered to pick up. 'The neighborhood is really going to the dogs.' She thought. It wasn't just the crap it was the garbage, the glass, the graffiti and the ever unpopular thugs that lowered the standard of living.

There was a slight breeze that lifted up the ends of Tsukushi's hair. Head held high she'd face whatever dared to mow down the Weed.

Currently at North Senior High

The chubby Principal Krang of North Senior High walked briskly down the hall towards his office.

"New students of such high quality can only bring good things to our school. Not to mention my legacy." Kaede Doumyouji had already donated a substantial amount to pull strings for discretion, and Principal Krang couldn't have been more thrilled. Plastering a smile on his face he opened the door to his office.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. Welcome, welcome. I've talked to all your new teachers and they'll have course lists and back up notes to get you all started."

"Yeah that's great." Yawned Soujirou all the while thinking, 'Why did we have to come so early?' Rui hadn't even bothered to wake up and was still at home in bed.

"I've arranged a tour by one of our more prominent students. A Miss Matsuoka. She is our current Student of the Month, Hall Monitor, and Liaison Officer." He had a knowing smirk flash across his face. "She's also running for Student Body President so she'll be delighted to have this chance to gain your vote," he added.

His speaker buzzed. A high pitched whine was followed by a cackle before words could be understood.

"Principal Krang, Makino is here to drop off the attendance lists will that be all or can I dismiss-." Her words were cut off by more static. Every morning one of the top students would go around to the outside doors of the homeroom to pick up the attendance lists and bring them back to the office. This week was Makino's turn.

Krang pushed the call button to reply. "Good, good. Have Makino wait. I have new students and I need them guided down to Matsuoka in the art room. Have Makino take them down there before heading on back to class, please."

The ears of the three currently present members of the F4 perked up at that name.

"I hope you gentlemen don't mind I have a lot to do this morning and Makino will take you to meet Matsuoka."

"No that suits us just fine. Right, Tsukasa?"

"Who cares?" His words were perfectly calm enough to pass as nonchalant, but his face betrayed him with a beet red flush. Once they exited Krang's office their eyes roamed around the room for Makino. Unfortunately for the boys their search was in vain. The only ones in the room were a middle-aged secretary and a scrawny awkward boy whose age didn't fit this school, like his body didn't fit those second hand clothes on his back.

It didn't take Akira long to put two and two together. "You're Makino?" he asked the kid.

"Aw… yes sir."

"What the Hell! No you're not!" Boomed Tsukasa. His eyes began to take on the cold look he was so feared and well known for.

Obviously frightened and more than a little confused the doe-eyed boy looked at Tsukasa. Showing true Makino spirit by even attempting to argue with a stronger opponent he said, "Yes I am. Susumu Makino. I've been that all my life."

Soujirou jumped in before Tsukasa could lay into the boy. "Are you in any relation to Tsukushi Makino?"

He couldn't help blinking his soft brown eyes in wonder at this well dressed man. His vision taking in everything from the well polish of his shoes, to the tailored cut of his coat; till finally his eyes settled on Soujirou's Rolex. "Um.. yeah. Tsukushi is my older sister."

At this new development Tsukasa gave the boy more consideration now. 'Those eyes,' he thought, 'they're so similar to hers.' He could definitely see the family resemblance now.

"Ah, you all know my sister?" the amazement in his voice was not concealed at all. Akira nodded. 'My sister knows guys with money? They better not be drug dealers,' he thought.

Tsukasa was still looking at him when he spoke the first thing on his mind, "You're too young for high school." All four students turned towards the sound of the secretary's soft chuckle.

"It seems the Makino children all have one thing in common. And that's a knack for skipping ahead a grade."

"What do you mean?"

"Tsukushi Makino is a senior and not yet seventeen. Now hurry up and take them down to the art room." The woman swished her hands in the general direction of the door.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh and Susumu…" she added. Sliding her glasses down to the tip of her nose for effect.

"Yes?"

"If I catch you altering the attendance records again you'll not be permitted to handle them again."

"Err, yes ma'am. Ah, I mean no ma'am, it won't happen again."

"You're a fine boy, so I didn't see it this time," she said with a wink. "And let your sister know she has to make it on time from now on or she will get detention." With that said she shoved her glasses back into place and continued to rummage through the mounds of paper work on her desk.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Susumu bowed in respect and ushered the F3 out the door.

"So what was that about?" Akira asked, while throwing his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"Oh, nothing really. My sister is just having a late start this morning. I just thought I'd help." He shrugged.

"Aww… a loyal little brother." Soujirou gave a light playful punch in his shoulder.

'Well at least they don't act like drug dealers. That means they have to know her from her two days at Eitoku.' As he pondered these ideas he was incredibly tempted to ask them to confirm his thoughts. Though in the end he didn't think it would be wise, the curly haired guy seems the type to take offence easily.

Tsukasa look at the kid once again. Susumu was rising pretty well in his opinion. 'This kid is to thin. It's like he has no muscle mass. Tsukushi was thin too; maybe it's a family thing?"

"Well here we are. The art room in all it's glory." Susumu said with a grand sweep of his hands. "And Yuki Matsuoka is the preppy girl right there." Susumu pointed to the cute wavy haired girl. "Yuki!" he shouted. That got her attention.

Quickly spotting him she waved with a genuine smile lighting up her facial features. "Hey Susumu. Is Tsukushi here?"

"Not yet. Ahh… late start. You know how it is." Yuki's eyes narrowed. She was about to question him farther when Susumu pointed to the guys with him. "Principal Krang told you to give them a tour right? So here they are signed, sealed and delivered. See yah later Yuki."

"Oh, yeah, see you." Yuki stood up from her stool and removed her painting apron while walking toward the F3. "Hello, I'm Yuki Matsuoka. You're all seniors right?"

"Why yes, we are. I'm Soujirou Nishikado. And I must be permitted to say it is a true pleasure to receive a grand tour by such an adorable girl." With practiced ease he took up her hand and placed a light kiss on the back. His bold and gallant gesture earned him a deep flush of her cheeks.

"Whoa, you're all not from around here."

"You can tell?" Akira couldn't keep the amusement from his voice.

"I better not look like I belong here." Tsukasa huffed.

"This is your's?" Soujirou had moved past her to look over her painting. The piece was of a girl crouching down with a dropped ice-cream cone and a balloon exploding over her head. You couldn't see the girl's face because of her hair. And the entire work was done in grey scale except for the balloon and what seemed to be the girl's shadow they were deep red.

"Yep, that is my final project. I've been working on it during the summer."

"Final? But finals are months off."

"Well I rank fifth in the overall GPA standings in this school and if you have any hope of keeping up in the top percentile you have to be ahead. In this school you're either on the top or the bottom, it's incredibly rare to be in between." She sighed and shook her head rather sadly. "Most believe if you can't be one of the best what's the point in trying? You'd be working hard for nothing. Average won't get you outta here. You'll soon notice that the lower classmen have way more students than the upper classmen. That's because by now most have dropped out if they find they have no talent for school. They head out mainly to the factories and start working right away instead." She paused to look back at her painting. "Plus the other reason I started so soon on my final is the art teacher doesn't approve about sixty percent of my work so I need plenty of time for topic changes."

"Doesn't approve, why?" The F3 looked over her painting. It was well composed, yet lacked color and cheer. It was pretty gloomy when you thought about it enough.

"It's because of the tones of her work." A girl dressed like she belonged to the Adam's Family stated. Snaking around to Yuki's left she added, "Don't get me wrong, gloom and doom is great."

"Yeah darkness rules." Her friend replied. This girl's face was caked in Gothic make-up and she had enough piercings to set off a metal detector.

"But darkness isn't appreciated very much in this school." The first girl continued while hovering her hand a mere inch above the wetness of the painting in question. "Trust me I know." Her words came out little more than a hiss. She backed off from the painting to allow the girl with the hardware imbedded in her face to slip forward for a better look.

"Pretty morbid for a preppy." Yuki was horrified at their words. "Don't look so shocked of course we know what it represents." They both laughed at the paled tones of Yuki's face.

"Who are you?" Soujirou demanded.

The Adam's family girl cracked another smile. "Midnight Death," she replied. "And this," she said indicating to the metal-head. "Is my Gothic Sister, Bloody Rose."

"Those can't possibly be your names." Akira stated in horror. The very idea that someone would name their kid such freakish names gave him the wigg'ns.

"You'll learn soon enough that a great majority of the student body goes by an alias or a nom de plume. Isn't that right Fortune-Cookie Girl?"

"Please don't call me that," Yuki pleaded. The one thing Yuki can't stand in this world is confrontation. For reasons unknown it gave her major stomach pains. It got so bad last year she had to drop debate and take speech class instead.

"You know Fortune-Cookie Girl," she said with vicious intent. "Bloody Rose and I were having a conversation earlier this week about artists. How there are so many great ones who go unappreciated in life only to get the fame that they so deserve once they are deceased. Maybe you should look into it. I mean just think about joining the list of great ones like-." She paused and waved her hand in indication to her friend.

"Van Gogh the pioneer of Expressionism." Bloody Rose picked up the pace. "And-."

"Basquait who went from an unknown graffiti writer to one of the most controversial, and successful artists." Midnight Death continued. "And-."

"Pissarro the French Impressionist. He was known as the Father of Impressionism." Chanted a voice from behind them.

"Yes, thank you… SHIT!" Midnight scrambled back away from Yuki.

Tsukasa's heart slammed into his ribs with such a powerful beat. 'Tsukushi,' he thought spinning around to confirm it. There she stood hands at her hips, eyes blazing with an anger undeniable by all. Right now the look on her face was so powerful a rabid dog would back down to her. Tsukasa thought she looked gorgeous.

"And Vincent van Gogh may have been a pioneer in Expressionism but he was classified as a Post-Impressionist. Now tell me I didn't just hear you informally tell my best-friend to off herself." The Weed spat.

"Just informing Fortune-Cookie Girl of a great career option for her. If you were any type of friend you'd help her to achieve eternal fame." Midnight Death was now grinning wickedly in Tsukushi's face. Turning to Yuki she added, "Think about it." Both Midnight Death and Bloody Rose left by slamming shoulders with the Weed. It was an obvious challenge to her authority.

Tsukasa was about to make Tsukushi notice him when she whorled about on Yuki.

"You lied to me!"

* * *

A.N: I know this was longer than the other chapters, but I just wanted to end it with Tsukushi's appearance. By the way for you who are fans of the Gothic culture don't worry these are just some bad eggs, so don't get mad just wait till I reveal more in the next couple of chapters. I'll add some more characters too. 


	6. Poor Communication Skills

Chapter Six: Poor Communication Skills

"How could you lie to me?" Tsukushi pleaded.

"I didn't lie." Yuki said while bowing her head in submission.

"We had this conversation just two days ago. I asked you straight out if someone was picking on you." Taking Yuki by the shoulders and lowered herself down a bit in order to look her friend in the eyes.

"I never said no one was picking on me, I simply changed the topic." Her words were chocked and soft.

"A lie by omission is still a lie." Tsukushi pushed, still irritated. She had to employ all herself restraint not to shake the answers out of Yuki.

"Like you don't omit things from me." Yuki was in tears now. Mostly she was crushed that Tsukushi was mad at her, she never meant for it to happen.

"I-." Tsukushi was cut off as Yuki plucked up what little courage she had.

"Why are you late Tsukushi? Huh, why?" shrugging off Tsukushi's hands. She continued, "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"That's different." She exclaimed.

"Why, because it's you who won't share instead of me." Seeing Yuki clutching her stomach and eyes red made all her will to protest farther die away.

"I'm sorry. Yuki, I'm really sorry." She embraced her best-friend. They both found a guilt growing with in them. Tsukushi felt bad for her out burst that made Yuki cry. Yuki felt bad for fighting with her best friend period. "Sorry, I just can't stand having you hurt by others. I know I lost it, sorry."

"It's ok, I know you care. I should've told you. But Tsukushi, I can handle some things on my own you know. Just because they tell me to do something doesn't mean I have to do it."

"Yeah I know. Oh crap, is that the time?! I need to talk to my teacher and hand in my homework."

"Homework? But you just got back."

"What can I say, I'm a kiss ass. So I want to see how far in advance I got yesterday on the course syllabus."

"Better ahead then behind." They both chanted together.

"Jinx!" Yuki shouted first, pointing her finger in Tsukushi's face. Tsukushi waved her hands in resignation then shot a pleading look at Yuki. Yuki giggled at her frustration.

"What's this?" Akira asked. All three of the F4 members looked on in curiosity.

As Akira's voice rung in Tsukushi's ears her playful bubble of happiness burst, now for the first time Tsukushi took notice of the young men behind her. Eyes widening with shock and a smidgen of horror she waved an accusing finger at them. "What the …" she mouthed.

Yuki giggled again. "She can't talk till I say her name or she buys me a pop. Whatever comes first." Blowing an aspirated puff of air up through her bangs Tsukushi proceeded to turn her pockets inside out to indicate she couldn't buy her friend a pop. "What's that? You can't afford to buy me a pop? Sheesh, that's too bad. Guess you've got some major problems then, huh?" Tsukushi stamped her foot and using hand gestures to indicate she was out of time and needed to leave. Her charades consisted of pointing at the clock above the door, pointing to herself then pointing at the door itself rounding it all off with another stamp of her foot.

"Well go then, you're a smart girl I'm sure you'll find a way to communicate." Tsukushi stuck out her tongue at Yuki in reply to her suggestion. "Oh ok, Tsukushi. There happy?"

"Indubitably so. Yet you know, Yuki, you're not supposed to be the evil one right?" Tsukushi pouted.

"Hey come on, everyone has at least a little evil streak in them. Remember when Sakurako pulled jinx on you in Junior High?"

"How could I forget." Kush grumbled. Her eyes automatically shifted to Tsukasa before darting to the floor in slight embarrassment.

"Tsukushi here convinced the entire teaching staff that she had laryngitis so she wouldn't have to speak. We eventually bummed enough money off our classmates to pay for a pop, because Sakurako wouldn't release her from jinx. It was so funny."

"For you maybe." Tsukushi grimaced with the memory.

"Hey rules are rules."

"Ah, the lives of the commoners." Akira sighed shaking his head in some strange mix of sympathy and envy.

"Now I really have to go."

"Hey!" Tsukasa piped up attempting to grab her hand as she passed. Unfortunately for him Tsukushi managed to dodge him and on top of it landed a solid kick to his shins.

"I don't have time for moronic stalkers," she spat.

"Stalker?! Who'd want to stalk you? You're the one always ambushing me everywhere I go." Tsukasa had shoved his hands in his pockets and stuck his nose in the air in a desperate attempt to look almighty.

"As if!" she shouted then spun around and quickly landed a second blow to the same leg. She then bolted out the door to be sure she got the last word in. Once Tsukushi was well down the hall on her way to advanced placement biology a grin forced its way through her social mask of indifference.

Currently back in the Art Room

When Tsukasa finally stopped hopping on one foot from the last well delivered blow Soujirou turned to Yuki and said, "Shall we begin the tour?"

Blushing from the manly tones of his voice Yuki rallied her courage to speak. "Al-alright can I see your schedules?"

"We all have the same thing, so you can see mine." Soujirou gave Yuki a dashing lopsided grin when she meekly accepted his schedule.

"Man alive, he is really having an effect on the room temperature." Yuki sweltered in the thought.

Their schedules read as follows:

Homeroom 213

Study Hall Auditorium

Debate 415

A.P. Calculus 431

Lunch Open

Business Economics 210

Second Gym 111B

"Wow you're gonna have some catching up to do in a couple of those classes. Geeze, I mean Tsukushi was only gone for two days but you all missed the first few weeks of our classes. Good thing you have a study hall."

"Naw, that's just so we can sleep in."

"Sleep in?" Her eyes widening with the shock. "You'll all get detention if you don't show up on time for homeroom."

"Please," Tsukasa sneered. "Who'd be dumb enough to give the F4 detention?" He physically waved it off like a fly buzzing his head.

"Hey, you all share three of my periods." Yuki chirped. "The advanced placement calculus in room 431, lunch time though I only have a half hour since I'm a junior and at the end of the day with the second gym in 111B." Tsukasa rolled his eyes, as if he'd care. Soujirou smiled however at the idea. "Tsukushi is in them too, plus she has business economics with you guys as well."

Turning his head to hide his pink face Tsukasa replied with a bored tone, "Why don't you tell me something I'd care about?"

'Oh brother, if this guy thinks he's fooling anyone he is seriously deluded.' Yuki thought. Biting her lip she decided to change the subject. "Well umm…, you know that your homeroom will be different from Soujirou and Akira right? I don't mean to upset you but it is alphabetically organized from your surnames."

"Forget it, 'Kasa not like we're gonna show up anyway, right?"

"I'll handle it."

"What?"

"I said I'd handle it."

* * *

Dear reviews,

Well the most common remark is that Tsukushi is a lot tougher than the original. Well what can I say? I feel as Tsukasa does, I like strong women. lol

WishingStar436 I felt I must reply to you in particular. Of course Kaede would never in the original story allow her son to attend public school. Yet if he didn't I wouldn't have a story would I:) I guess that's why I'm Sunspotmisery a fanfiction writer and not Yoko Kamio.

Oh and a special thanks to Gentileschi, Bleu-Rayne, and Mangadreams for your support and for multi-reviewing. Lets me know that I've got repeat readers! Yahooo… (Of course new readers are always welcome!)

And now last but heck girl you know not least, Orion Tiye who after a lovely little chitt-chatt has agreed to be my Beta. Because I really need it, lol. So hopefully the errors will decrease for she's fully prepared to rub salt and lemon juice in my wounded pride to make it even better for you to read. Woohoo! Sock it to me.

(\.../)

(")(") bye-bye till next time,

Sunspotmisery

PS: I can't figure out why everytime I submit this it makes my bunny's face disapear. Hmmm... that's food for thought.


End file.
